


mob红

by XingSha



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingSha/pseuds/XingSha





	mob红

抹布红 abo双性  
雷点（射点） ：双龙（两个洞一起）堵尿道口 阴道排尿  
—————————————————————————  
omega突然的发情抽空了莫关山所有力气，在硬着头皮踹开一个满脸横肉的猥琐男人后更多的男人围了上来，这群劣质的alpha狞笑着伸手抚摸敏感的身体，同时恶意地散发对omega来说致命吸引的信息素，各种刺鼻狂野的信息素迫不及待地冲进莫关山的鼻腔再疯狂地向他身体深处蔓延。  
该死，莫关山清楚地感受到身体下面两个淫贱的洞穴正不知羞耻地往外冒水。  
身子又热又软，发抖的两条腿只能靠撑着背后冰冷的墙壁堪堪顶起软得像团浆糊的身体。莫关山被男人们按着肩膀跪在地上，嘴里被塞进一只不知道来自谁的阴茎，这只阴茎又粗又长，它的主人似乎早就等得不耐烦，强硬地操开莫关山红润柔软的嘴唇直直地顶向他的喉管。莫关山甚至喊不出声音，嘴里粗硬丑陋的脏东西顶得他只想吐，但是没人会等一个即将被轮奸的婊子适应情况，正操着他嘴的男人已经开始动腰，他扯着被迫埋在自己胯间的那团红发逼他抬起头来正视自己的眼睛。  
“给我好好舔，小婊子。”男人拍了拍莫关山因含着巨物吮吸而变形的脸颊"等会儿这东西让你爽上天。"  
莫关山即使是这时候仍然皱着眉，他说不出话，只能艰难又生涩地舔着嘴里的阴茎然后狠狠白了那个正压制着他的男人一眼。  
回应他的是嘴里阴茎更大幅度的抽动以及越来越多侵犯自己身体的手。根本不知道有多少人，只能感觉到有好多双手正色情地抚摸着自己。他们扯开莫关山扣的一丝不苟的纽扣把包裹着他的衣物尽数剥开，还有好几双手正在解他的皮带、拉开他的拉链，那些邪恶肮脏的手正撑开他的内裤边缘向更里面的私密探去。  
感受到有人要触碰他的下体，莫关山惊恐又无力地挣扎起来，嘴里的阴茎还没有射出来，操他嘴的男人嫌他口活太烂，大发慈悲地把那根堵在他嘴里那根东西抽了出来。  
“啊…不要…不要碰我”  
没了嘴里那根阴茎的支撑，莫关山很快被男人们压在了地上，omega甜美的味道引诱着在场每一个人的性欲，莫关山竭力保持清醒去忽视愈发敏感的身体，一只手紧紧提着快被扒下的裤子，另一只手尽力地阻拦那些想要探索他身体秘密的手。尽管他已经全身软塌塌，甚至连那两个专供交配的小洞都已经准备好接受鸡巴的冲刺，他仍然做着虚弱又无谓的抵抗。可怜又淫荡。  
没人能拒绝这么美味的omega。有人忍不住舔上了他的乳头。  
“啊…别舔啊…”  
那颗又小又敏感的奶头被人含在嘴里吸的感觉太刺激，初尝性事的莫关山显然不能很好地适应，身下本不应该出现的雌穴不由自主地流出了更多淫水，把内裤弄得更湿润。莫关山无措地夹紧双腿却被几个男人强硬地把腿向两边掰开，裤子已经被扒到腿弯，那些温度不一的手掌立马抚上白皙紧实的大腿和他隔着内裤勃起的阴茎，男人们一点都不怜惜地狠狠揉搓他的皮肉和鸡巴，莫关山无法拒绝快感，他眼里闪起了泪花，一半因为羞耻，一半因为太爽。  
阴穴和屁眼流的水越来越多，莫关山的意识也愈发模糊，胸前那个男人还在努力吃着他一边的乳头，这引起了莫关山的悄悄的不满，他为自己脑海里浮现的想法感到羞愧，他一边流下屈辱的眼泪一边把胸膛挺立起来好让更多的人注意到另一边被冷落的可怜乳头——另一边……也想要被同样的对待啊……  
他甚至想要自己伸手去抠挖那个没人碰就擅自挺立的乳头，但是他没这个机会，因为他的双手都被不同的男人抓住去抚摸他们又烫又硬的鸡巴。莫关山无声地哭着抚摸手中挺立的阴茎，阴道和屁眼蠕动地更加厉害，他已经完完全全发情了，被情潮吞噬的可怜的omega哭着向外淌着水，羞愧地默默渴望着手里硬得像铁棒的男人的阴茎。  
好想把手里的东西就这么塞进下面两个洞里…  
莫关山光是这么想着，翘了好久的阴茎就随着男人们随意的撸动喷出了白精。内裤已经完全湿了，不知道现在脱下来捏在手里拧会不会拧出来自莫关山体内成股的淫水。  
可是这样完全不够呀，那两个淫贱的洞口没得到满足，可怜的阴茎又站了起来，腾不出手去抚慰他，莫关山只得淫荡地扭动腰肢去摩擦男人们的手掌获得快感。  
“啊呀…”  
有男人把硬邦邦的鸡巴怼在莫关山挺了好久却无人光顾的那颗乳头上，鸡巴前面小口冒出来的水全糊在莫关山柔软的胸脯上，尤其是这个男人还恶劣地模仿性交的姿势一下又一下地欺负他脆生生的乳头，让莫关山生出一种正在被人操乳头的感觉。  
“看看，这是个多么淫荡的身体呀！”在男人们兴奋的语气中，莫关山知道他身体最深的一个秘密被男人们发觉了。  
黏腻的内裤终于被扒下来了，下体被灌进凉风，感受到男人们惊讶又兴奋的眼神，那个噗兹噗兹冒水的骚缝甚至蠕动得更卖力，阴茎也不自觉变得更硬。  
莫关山为自己这样淫荡的身体感到羞耻，他抬起手臂遮住哭得红通通的眼睛，男人们把他的双腿掰得更开方便他们欣赏这个神奇又色情的阴道。  
“我的天，你到底有几个洞？”  
“你的身体太适合被操了，有这么多鸡巴干你，一定很期待吧？”  
“等会儿我们可以同时干你屁眼和你的逼，你这个婊子一定会爽死。”  
男人们在语言上毫无保留地侮辱莫关山，有人对着他的逼插进两根手指，终于迎来异物侵犯的阴道瞬间吸紧了这来之不易的手指，甚至高兴得喷水。  
“你到底有多骚啊，只是插手指就往外喷水？”  
这个男人把手指抽出来伸出舌头舔了舔莫关山体内的味道，然后把硬的不行的鸡巴急冲冲地往他的逼里怼。  
“啊…”  
那根铁棒终于插进了那个青涩却饥渴喷水的阴道，除了最开始的进入有一点点困难外，其他过程都很顺利，莫关山身体产出的淫水很足，男人一用力就插到了底。  
“唔啊…”  
莫关山不由自主夹紧了插在他身体里的那根巨棒，他甚至能感受到男人鸡巴上冒起的青筋，还没等男人动腰他就已经开始学习用阴穴一收一收地吃男人的鸡巴了。  
男人把他狠狠压在地上，下身疯狂地动起来，与只是插入的饱涨感不同，火热的阴茎在湿润紧致的甬道里快速地抽插似乎要带出摩擦的火花，莫关山不想承认，这样刮擦得他真的很爽，以至于他流出了更多的水，阴茎也抵在男人结实的小腹上突突地跳。  
莫关山被腥臭的鸡巴包围了，而被操开了的他竟然没觉得讨厌，甚至有点吸引人。他的嘴里被插进了一根鸡巴，这应该不是刚才品尝过的那根，因为这根没有那根长，但要更粗一点，莫关山想。他尽力地舔着嘴里的东西，一只手被另一个蓄势待发的男人握住撸动他那根同样雄伟等待他的洞解渴的鸡巴，还有一只手被正操着他的这个男人拉起覆盖在他们此时相连的交合处。男人动的越来越快，莫关山的手感受到男人有力的冲撞，顺便摸到了一手从自己洞里就出来的滑唧唧的黏液。  
男人的技术不赖，很快找到了他最敏感最骚的那个地方并认准了这个位置狠命地顶，像要把他钉穿。莫关山想叫，但声音全被嘴里那根棒子顶了回去，他只能从喉咙里发出不甚明朗的呜咽声，伴着眼角滑落的泪水表示他真的被操得很爽。  
插进莫关山身体的第一根鸡巴射了，没有戴避孕套，就这么喷了他一肚子，男人滚烫的精液冲击莫关山敏感的体内时，他同时被操射了，没人去碰他那竖起的那根东西，他就这么被直接操得往外喷精。嘴里含着的那个男人被眼前淫荡的景色刺激得也射了精，压抑了很久的一股浓精像一把水压枪一样射在莫关山嘴里，他吞了一部分，实在喝不下的只能溢出他被欺负狠了的小嘴顺着脖颈流下。  
在他逼里射精的男人笑着用手指沾了一点喷在他腹部的精液喂进嘴里尝味道，然后把暂时软下去的鸡巴抽了出来，瞬时的空虚不代表莫关山可以休息了，因为在他还没缓过来的瞬间又一根滚烫的鸡巴塞进来了。  
“啊呀…”  
莫关山被第一个男人带坏了，当第二根鸡巴进到他身体里的时候他居然主动伸手去摸那根鸡巴，感受它破开自己的穴门疯狂地往里顶。这个男人似乎忍了很久，一进到莫关山的穴内就毫无章法地横冲直撞。力量是足够了，但地方找的不够准确。  
“啊…里面…”莫关山闭着眼睛夹住男人不断耸动的腰身，略有些不满地提醒道。男人愣了一下，随即将缠在自己身侧的两条长腿曲起狠狠向下按去，莫关山的膝盖甚至碰到了肩膀，男人在这个姿势下狠狠往肥厚的穴肉里面顶。  
“啊……”  
莫关山感觉自己要被男人的肉棒活生生操穿了，这次这根鸡巴终于准确无误地找到他的敏感点狠狠地摩擦。莫关山的鸡巴在男人进入的时候就半抬头了，现在又被刺激得充血硬挺顶端吐水。  
还有很多男人没有得到发泄，他们粗鲁地把莫关山从正操着他的男人怀里扯出来抱在怀里，像给小孩把尿一样扣住他的腿弯，于是莫关山坐在一个男人健硕的大腿上，同时背靠着男人宽厚结实的胸膛，两腿呈m形朝前大大打开，身前那个已经被操开的穴道带着前一个人男人遗留的精液张嘴等待下一轮的操干，身后那个一直被冷落的穴口也不甘示弱地分泌甜蜜的汁水引诱男人们的入侵。  
“啊…”  
身前身后都被插入了东西，莫关山很没出息地再次射精，虽然腰软的不行全身都被抽空了力气他仍倒不下去，因为身前身后的男人们把他紧紧夹在身体中间。omega的身体天生适合做爱，而莫关山更是个中翘楚，他的屁眼甚至不需要扩张，很顺利地就吞进屁股后面那根硬了好久的粗壮阴茎。  
他湿润紧致的两个洞把插在里面的两根鸡巴伺候得很好，以至于他明显感觉到与男人们相连的地方被涨得更开。被一群低劣的肮脏alpha夹在身体中间操干这个认知让他精神崩溃，但是饥渴不知足的身体却向他不清醒的大脑传去酥麻爽快想要继续的邪恶信号。  
莫关山为他不要脸的身体感到羞愧，同时愤恨这群趁虚而入的猥琐男人，他受不了地仰起头，两个正恋恋不舍咬着男人鸡巴的穴没来得及喷的水都从眼睛里流出来了。莫关山被操哭了，因为他痛恨自己omega的身份，更厌恶自己身下那个本不应属于的多余洞穴，当然更大一部分原因是因为被操得太爽。  
男人们搂着莫关山的腰狠狠动起来，两根鸡巴同时在他的穴里冲刺，破开柔软紧实的穴肉顶在他的兴奋点上，男人们一齐进到最里面的时候，莫关山几乎觉得他们的鸡巴能把自己的肚子活活捅穿并在自己身体里捅出一条能会见彼此的美丽通道。  
莫关山哭得更狠了，他觉得自己真的成了个婊子。  
但这个认知只能让他的身体变得更加兴奋，他哭哭啼啼地把胸部挺起，伸手把身前男人的头按在早就被玩得红肿翘起的乳头上，希望他能大发慈悲伸出他湿漉漉滑腻腻的舌头好好疼爱这个没人管的小豆子。  
被暗示的男人也很懂，他摸了一把莫关山之前射在自己小腹上的精液涂在他等待怜爱的乳头上张嘴狠狠咬住含在嘴里吸。被吸奶的快感和身下快速摩擦顶撞敏感点的快感叠加在一起，几乎把莫关山逼疯，他不自觉想地夹紧双腿却被两边的男人们狠狠掰住，甚至有人趴在地上凑过去舔他正在被人操着的穴。  
“啊唔…好湿…舒服…”  
莫关山觉得自己要疯了，他在发情期狂乱的交配里爽得翻白眼，早就不知道自己姓甚名谁，只知道前面的女穴尝到了被边操边舔的甜头，后面那个发洪水的屁眼也想要被人用舌头狠狠欺负。  
他一边尽自己全力扭动腰身去配合男人们的操干勾引男人更凶狠的冲刺，一边伸手撸动自己硬梆梆的阴茎，但这样的行为显然惹恼了分食他身体的男人们。他的手被男人们粗暴地扯开，嘴里又被喂入了一只阴茎，吃过两只鸡巴的嘴稍微积累了一些经验，他闭着眼睛闻着alpha极具侵犯味道的气息全心全意品味嘴里那根能帮他解痒的好宝贝。  
男人们为了更彻底地戏弄他往他的尿道口插入被搓细的纸条，射精的权力被剥夺，尿道口也被磨得火辣辣的，不能畅快发泄的痛苦让莫关山拒绝再为操着他嘴的男人好好口交。在被莫关山的牙齿磕到第三次后，那根鸡巴气冲冲地退出他的口腔，鸡巴的主人握着自己嚣张的性器对着莫关山的脸撸动了好几下，终于把自己又黏又腥的精液射在莫关山被操得神志不清的脸上。  
“拿开…让我啊…射啊…”  
阴道和屁眼都被干得太爽，唯有阴茎痛苦地立着得不到释放。莫关山舔了一口滑向嘴边的精液，哭哭啼啼地祈求男人们把纸条拿开好让他痛快宣泄。  
“啪！”  
回应他的是一个男人毫不留情的耳光，莫关山被打得侧过头去，鼻腔里流出了一条血线，男人扭住他的脸颊把他的头掰正冲他狞笑  
“莫关山？你不是很厉害吗？不是能一打十吗？你看看你现在这个样子，婊子。”  
男人把莫关山脸上的血迹抹开擦在他光裸的身体上，“你一个婊子凭什么学男人射精，你身体的洞都是用来挨操的，它也一样。”  
男人碰了碰莫关山插着纸条的下身，恶劣地伸出手指把纸条压得更深。  
“啊…好痛！”  
尿道口被摩擦的痛苦让莫关山有了一瞬间的清明，随后身前的男人便俯身凑过来舔舐不断从莫关山鼻腔涌出来的鲜血。  
“啊！”  
莫关山惊叫一声——这个恶劣的男人竟然扯着插在他尿道口的纸条一上一下地抽插，可怜的阴茎被憋了太久已经呈现紫红，被堵住的前端不断溢出不知道是尿还是精水的液体，逐渐把罪恶的纸条润湿。  
欺负莫关山的男人惊讶于他的淫荡，他拍拍莫关山的脸颊，嘴里吐出了恶魔咒语一般令莫关山痛苦无比的话语：“小可爱，插着这个东西被干到撒尿好不好？用你最女人的那张嘴。”  
男人果然没有把纸条抽出来，插在阴道和屁眼里的鸡巴不约而同地越动越快，越插越深，前面的那根势如破竹一路冲到子宫口，后面那根也不甘示弱直挺挺地操开莫关山身体最深处敏感的生殖腔。  
莫关山彻底被玩坏了，这一轮的操干终于结束，一前一后两根鸡巴几乎同时射精，莫关山身下的两个穴道被精液共同迎接两道有力精液的射击，甚至连肚子都不自然地鼓了起来。  
莫关山也想射精，但是那个玩弄他尿道口的恶劣男人很遵守承诺地没有抽出纸条，被操干被内射的感觉太过欢愉，以至于男人们在他体内射精的时候他紧紧咬着那两根鸡巴往外喷水——他被干到潮吹了。  
射精的两个男人被他的体液浇得很爽，转头告诉同伴莫关山的身体会被干到喷水这个淫荡的秘密。更多的男人两眼发光地扑上来，各种各样不同尺寸的鸡巴插进莫关山体内，莫关山的身体像母亲一样包容每一根侵犯他的阴茎，将他们紧紧含在身体里面并用自己产出的淫水温暖他们。  
又一根鸡巴在他体内射精后，莫关山尖叫着恳求男人们将堵在小口的纸条抽去，依旧没人理会，于是他只能绞紧了双腿，双手无助地捂住脸庞，让无法从阴茎里流出的尿液顺着淫荡的女穴汩汩流下。  
开始只是一滴，两滴无人发觉，但是当又一根鸡巴操进莫关山的身体后，他实在忍不住了，他无措地大哭起来，再也锁不住的尿液浇在身体里的那根鸡巴上。  
“我的天，你到底又多骚？”  
“你真的是男人吗？你是不是从来都用这个逼撒尿的？”  
“你这个不用鸡巴都会被操到射尿的婊子！”  
男人们侮辱淫邪的话语像一把把刀子刺入莫关山的心，感受到男人们邪恶发光的眼神，他一边觉得羞耻一边却更加兴奋，刚开始只是一小股的尿液甚至流动得越来越通畅。莫关山哭着第一次完成了用阴穴排尿的使命。


End file.
